spoiler
by lagranbrujaoscura
Summary: un fic corto acerca de la reaccion de Mello y Near despues de la muerte de su idolo.


Este fic solo se puede leer despues del tomo 8 de death note. Sino te cagas la historia. NO sigas leyendo de verdad si no has llegado al tomo 8.

Bueno los personajes de death note le pertenecen a... bueno no me acuerdo a quien les pertenecen, solo quiero decir que no son mios, y que los estoy usando sin fines de lucros.

El fic esta ambientado cuando a Mello y a Near les informan de la muerte de L

* * *

L esta muerto.

Durante un segundo la escena se congelo. La mano de Near se mantuvo inmóvil sosteniendo la pieza que completaba el puzzle. La cara de Mello de desfiguro, su boca se agrando, sus ojos se desorbitaron. Roger los miro simplemente, esperaba una reacción así. Los gritos de Mello inundaron la habitación. Histérico, pedía una explicación por un hecho que le parecía imposible. L no podía estar muerto. A su lado Near completaba el puzzle con tranquilidad. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

Roger sabia que Mello no aceptaría trabajar con Near, era demasiado orgulloso para trabajar con alguien superior a él. Nunca dejaría que alguien le diera ordenes.

El rubio abandono la habitación, el otro niño siguió inmerso en resolver aquel puzzle en blanco. Roger prefirió dejarlo solo allí. Trato de imaginarse el dolor que sentían. Ambos eran huérfanos desde pequeños, no conocían la ternura de una madre, la protección de un padre, la empatía de un hermano. Nunca habían tenido lo que pudiera llamarse una familia.

Wammy House no era el mejor lugar para crecer. Los niños atrapados en una competencia sin tregua por ser el mejor, casi no desarrollaban lazos de afecto entre ellos. Para su remordimiento, Roger y Wammy habían condenado a aquellos niños a una soledad eterna.

Pero L fue diferente, había sido el único capaz de soportar aquella soledad. Volvió a pensar en los niños, L era más que un hermano, un padre, un ídolo. L era lo único que tenían. Era su futuro. El único que podía comprenderlos. Aquel que había sobrevivido a Wammy y pudo asentarse en la cima. Mello y Near no podrían ser sus sucesores, no hasta que vengaran su muerte, no hasta que estuvieran en paz con su alma.

Mello se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Matt. Ya que ambos eran mayores y obtenían buenas calificaciones tenían una habitación para los dos. Así funcionaba Wammy, los mejores eran recompensados, los peores eran despreciados.

El rubio tomo una mochila, metió un par de prendas, mientras Matt lo miraba extrañado apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Algo.- le dijo mientras sacaba unos pocos billetes escondidos en un cajón. Mello simplemente tomo el dinero y se marcho. Sin embargo Matt lo detuvo.- ¿No vas a contarme que pasa?

-No, es algo que tengo que hacer solo.- intercambiaron miradas, él era lo mas cercano a un amigo que había tenido nunca Mello.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre.- Intercambiaron sonrisas, esa fue la unica despedida que tuvo Mello en Wammy.

Near escucho atentamente los pasos de Roger, cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, dejo el puzzle a un lado y se dirigió al fichero donde se guardaban los archivos de todos los niños de Wammy. Saco el de Mello. El archivo consistía en una ficha con todos los datos de Mello, su fecha de nacimiento, su nombre real, su verdadera familia, su CI. Junto con esto había una pequeña foto. Near tomo la foto, la contemplo durante un segundo para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su camisa. Devolvió la ficha a su lugar, recogió su puzzle y abandono la habitación.

Subió hasta el último piso de la mansión. Entro en una salita con un desván y un estante de lleno de libros. La ventana daba hacia el acceso del orfanato. Cerro con pestillo, Sentado junto a la ventana siguió completando el rompecabezas. Calculo que en ese momento Mello debía estar destruyendo todos los archivos que lo incluían, no quedaría nada que delatara que estuvo allí. Solo la imagen que Near tenía en su pecho.

Al anochecer pudo ver como una figura rubia con ropa oscura cruzaba el portón del orfanato.

El rostro de Near, como siempre imperturbable siguió la figura hasta que esta desapareció detrás de los muros que encerraban el terreno. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos oscuros. L estaba muerto. Mello se había ido. Como nunca Near sintió la más profunda soledad. Sintió que su alma se quebraba. Las dos únicas personas que había amado se habían ido. Y toda la culpa la tenía Kira. Lo odiaba. Atraparia a ese hijo de puta sin importar el precio.


End file.
